


Watching

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold is alone at his computer working a Number.  Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

In a dark room Harold Finch sits alone, typing quickly while scanning the results on his screen. The only illumination is from the computer monitors and a small lamp which casts a dim yellow light on some scattered papers. He takes a sip from his cup of tea and grimaces when he realizes it has gone tepid. He leans back and sighs, shifting his shoulders to try and alleviate the stiffness from too much time in the same position. He tosses the unsatisfactory tea away and gets up to go to the coffee maker John had started before he left. It isn't Harold's beverage of choice, but he could really use the caffeine. He takes it back to his desk and settles back in his chair. He quickly scans the data before him to find where he left off and then resumes his work. He hopes Reese won't encounter any difficulties, as the forecaster had said the weather might turn rather nasty. Harold hopes he himself won't run into foul weather when he heads home. He doesn't relish the thought of struggling against blustery winds and driving rain after a long day. Of course that assumes he has the chance to go home and sleep in his bed. More likely he will be working here throughout the night, lucky to catch a quick catnap. But then, at least he would be inside. Mr Reese would most likely need to spend that time outside trying to find what shelter he could. Perhaps Harold should have some of the soup ready to be heated when he returns, because John will be unlikely to head home if Harold is still here. Although if Harold can find the link they need, they may both be able to get home at a reasonable time for a change.  
_  
Type Type. Type Type._

**“Ah, there you are.”**

_Type Type. Type Type._

**“I was wondering if you would show.”**

_Type Type. Type Type._

**“Surprised? Well given the presence of the Machine in my life I am rather used to being watched.”**

_Type Type. Type Type._

**“I suppose the other side of that coin is that it has made me rather...sensitive to surveillance.”**

_Type Type. Type Type._

**“I didn't notice at first. I put the sensation down to the actions of my creation. But over time I began to detect a different quality in the observation. Shall we say a more human element.”**

_Type Type. Type Type._

**“Not all the time. Not even that often. I did detect something of a pattern. About once a week, for maybe an hour or so.”**

_Type Type. Type Type._

**“No comment?”**

_Type Type. Type Type._

**“Well, at least you have been discrete. Never a mention of our activities to the authorities or our enemies. Still, it might seem a bit hypocritical of me, given my creation, but I wish you would stop. I really am a very private person.”**  
_  
Type Type. Type Type._

**“Still nothing to say? Well, I didn't really expect anything. I just thought I should raise the issue. Something for you to keep in mind, especially if like me you find yourself under scrutiny.”**

Harold stopped typing and finally looked up from his computer.

**“That is, if you aren't already.”**  


**Author's Note:**

> For my trope_bingo square: breaking the fourth wall.


End file.
